What I want (Percabeth)
by PercabethfanNo.1
Summary: I'm bad at summaries... I usually blurt the story out... Check it out for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I packed my owl Pillow... I am ready to go surprise my boyfriend studying in the Goode High school.

He is one of the most popular guys there and has been asked out by almost all girls... or so he says

He has been sweet and kind t me ever since we met when I was twelve. He fought along with his friends against Kronos and is now living a peaceful life in New York (A/N: I dunno where Goode is..)...

well, almost a peaceful life unless you count the number of monsters fought or the amount of ambrosia and Nectar getting over or the tiredness after using his powers inherited from his dad.

I made my way to the California Airport and I got a call... Ahhh... _Think of the devil..._ The ground shook... _not you Lord Hades, i'm talking about my boyfriend..._

as soon as I picked up, I heard a chatter on the other side, I said Hello and I immediately became silent... Then I heard his voice.. Though my heart did not leap like every time, I was comforted by his voice.

I told him to come pick me up in the New York airport... He literally squealed out of excitement... funny guy... I thought as I continued to rant about staying in an apartment right opposite to his.

'Okay! bye darling!, He said and cut the call.

i boarded the flight and it took me exactly 5 minutes, 45 seconds earlier than I said I would be reaching. But knowing me, my sunshine was waiting for me right after the Check-in Desk.

'Annie!', he shouted as I ran into his arms...

'Will', I shouted as I hugged him and kissed him on his lips...

There was my boyfriend in my arms... Will Solace..

 **Nice cliffy? Stay tuned for more... and of course! this plot is mine but the character and their character is all Rick Riordan's...**

 **PercabethfanNo.1**


	2. Chapter 2

**1) I thank QueenCritic for her review on this story...**

 **2) I thank QueenCritic and xTayTayx for following my story and xTayTayx for adding this piece to his/her favs...**

 **3) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS... IT IS THE ''PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN''.**

Annabeth's POV

I felt it was neccesary that I should hang a board on my boyfriend's neck saying: Property of Annabeth Chase...

I saw many girls giving me a death glare and looking at Will with nothing but lust...

As a daughter of Athena, I was able to understand people more than I should. One of the reason is my parent and the other is because I took phsycology **(SRY 4 THE SPELLING)** as one of my main streams in previous years.

I was almost able to hear the girls saying 'OMG! look at that bitch next to my boyfriend' or 'WOW! I'll totally give that hot blonde what he wants'. Well sluts, he wants ME.

As we walked to my locker, I fully understood that what he wants is not me... It was the pretty girl with voilet eyes and caramel hair... not me...

Percy's POV

I was walking through the corridor with my girlfriend when a few jocks came in m way. Their leader was Luke Castellan, my cousin's (Thalia's) boyfriend. Of course he had no interest in my girl but his friends did. So he usually stayed out of my way and let the mortal Justin Blake lead the "Squad" as they called themselves.

I was very tempted to hang a board saying 'property of Percy Jackson' on my girlfriend's neck but that will lead to break up... uhh.. NO THANKS!

Justin blocked my way and eyed my girlfriend hungrily, like a prey he was going to devour... I knew he had a thing for my darling but that was not th only reason. Being the most popular guy in the school and also a son of Poseidon, I easily stole Justin's position as the swim team captain.

Above that, his own gang leader, Luke, stole his title of 'the best basketball player in the school'.

He looked back at me and sneered. I sneered back and thrust my fist into his pudgy face, catching him off guard but he blocked my punch and initiated on a fierce fight. In the end, all that happened was Luke coming over and whispering something, which made that ball of slime get his ass up and walk to his fucking class.

I turned to my girlfriend and received a kiss as gracefully as a boy with a broken nose can. There was no spark or butterflies like usual bot I felt comfortable.

I broke the kiss and lifted her head so I could see her beautiful eyes... Bluish Violet eyes filled with love... I ran my hand through her silky caramel hair and kissed her cheek...

My... MY Drew Tanaka...

It was later that I found out that she was not mine but the blue eyed blonde haired fellow's... I was broke that evening...

 **heyyy! how was it? Sorry, I'm having a tough time with my Checkpoint exams coming up..**

 **So, this chapter's question is:**

 **At the end of PJO Sea of monster, what food had Tantalus managed to grab before he was sent back to Tartarus?**

 **Question can be answered for 1 week from now... I'll be posting the answer with the next chapter... Stay tuned and have a nice day! ;)**

 **PercabethfanNo.1**


	3. Author's note! Please read!

**hey! Thank you t all those who gave me reviews and likes...**

 **I will ask a question at the end of every chapter hereafter, and those who get it right will have their names put up as contributors to the plot towards the end..**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **PercabethfanNo.1**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Sorry for the late update...**

 **the last time's question:**

 _ **At the end of PJO Sea of monster, what food had Tantalus managed to grab before he was sent back to Tartarus?**_

 **Ans: a Hamburger...**

 **So... let us proceed...**

 **~line break~**

Drew's POV

I was happy... I was the girlfriend of the most handsome and hot guy in my school. I was well protected an loved by my boyfriend... but somehow, the spark between us decreased when Will came to our school 3 years ago... I fell hard for him. He kept on telling everyone that he had a girlfriend but never told me that when I flirted with him...

I wanted Will.. but I wanted Percy too...

I made my choice once I saw Will with a Californian girl with princess curls and startling grey eyes which were so intimating that I was scared even when she just look at me...

I could see her eyes calculating a hundred possibilities of my existence. I could see why Will like her... She was beautiful and scary... like she can take care of her own self as well as others...

If she were to be a demigod like me, then she would be a daughter of Athena... and Will might be a son of Demeter or Apollo.

I could really stare at Will's bright blue eyes all day rather than Percy's gorgeous sea green ones as I could feel more love and warmth from the former while I usually saw mischief and trouble more than love in the latter...

I wanted love more than mischief...

I saw Will standing alone in front of the girl's locker, a week after she came...

He had been around ever since the dumb jock Luke Castellan went for her rather than Thalia... I felt bad for Thalia but then saw her blushing along with a friend of her twin brother Jason.

Cool... she is too good to be stuck with that Bitchy Fucking Man-whore who... Anyway... I was distracted sorry!

So, I saw Will waiting for the Blonde girl when I walked up to him... He smiled with so much affection that I could not help walking up to him and kiss him on his lips...

He was shocked. I felt guilty so I was about to pull back but he then kissed me back with as much passion and love with which I had kissed him. I felt elated. He licked my lips begging for entrance and I gladly gave him.

That was how that small peck turned into a make out session... leading to disasters... tears... and break up..

~line break~

Will's POV

I started waiting for Annie wherever she goes because I did not want that man-whore Luke to get her or trouble her... Of course I cared for her... But I could not understand the lack of sparks and love between us...Nowadays, every single kiss we share seemed meaningless, empty of love...

That was when Drew walked to me... I could see a spark in her eyes, something that lacked in Annie... I gave her a warm smile... She walked up and kissed my on my lips... I was shocked.

I recovered as she was about to pull away and kissed her with the passion I used to kiss Annabeth with when I was able to feel the spark...

I felt our lips fit with each other, moving in sync... I made the mistake... of kissing her back and begging entrance into her mouth... I had to suffer then...

Suffer break up, Loss of friends... and a person who, now I understood, I loved as a sister... Annabeth...

Guess who's POV?

I saw Will kiss Drew fully on her lips... I mean like a boyfriend would... I was so happy... now Annabeth could be mine. Only if she could see what I'm seeing...

I quickly took my camera that my girlfriend bough for me and took a snap. Mine did not have flash so there is no way that the two come to know of me hiding here, in the broom closet.

As I opened the closet and walked out I met the person I wanted to meet... Annabeth... ohh. I'm so gonna fuck that ass... She's mine...

~line break~

 **Hiiii! Howzzat? probably bad... It is ok.. Never mind. Do send reviews... and answers for the question...**

 **this time's question: what did Tyson call hippocampi? (NOT rainbow)**

 **watin' for ze answers... last time no one answered so hence forth I'll give out all the answers at the end of the month... I'll pre-inform the date maybe...**

 **have a nice day! ;)**

 **PercabethfanNo.1**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! These are the major points for this chapter**

 **1) Sorry for the late update... I just finished my exam...**

 **2) I had planned to stop writing this story but I wanted to continue so I'm gonna do 'What I want' (Hee Hee ;)LOL)**

 **3) Let it begin...**

Percy's POV

I was loyal... yes I said ' _was'_ not 'is'.

I just now found myself cheating on Drew by staring endlessly at the gorgeous Blonde girlfriend of Will... I saw her refuse to several people who asked her out... Even the most wanted.. second most wanted guy in the school, Luke Castellan.

Eventhough he is a jerk, just because his mortal mom is the principle of the school he struts around like he is the king...

I saw Luke take out his phone and show something to Annabeth. She refused to look at it and Judo-flipped that huge blob of muscle as easily as she could.

I was stunned. That is when I understood that this girl, who has easily judo-flipped one of the best wrestler in Camp Half-blood, must be a demigod.

So I went to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

'I already told you Luke. I have a boyfriend and I don't believe that he is out there making out with Drew. so BACK OFF', she said as she held my hand and flipped me over.

I hit the floor with my back and groaned. I felt a hand on my head, as soft as cotton candy. The view was hazed but as it cleared, I saw Annabeth's gorgeous eyes filled with worry.

After sometime, I realized that I was staring at her eyes so I averted my view to her lips, By mistake...

As soon as I saw her lips I could dream of nothing but of kissing that soft looking pink thin lips and being the idiot I was, I stretched out my hand to touch her lips.

She was shocked as my fingers grazed over her lips but then I saw that they had stopped moving

Oh fuck she had been talking.

I smiled sheepishly and asked, 'Sorry. Too much noise not good for dizziness... BTW, What were you saying?' _good reason Percy. Her lips is soft and plumpy...SHUT UP BRAIN._

She gave me a smile and whispered next to my ear, 'Sorry'.

Annabeth's POV

AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH Luke is frustrating. Now because of him I hit a gorgeous hottie... annabeth, control... I hit a boy with raven black hair and 2 mesmerizing ocean-like sea green eyes which I can stare at all day... STOP...

I kept on apologizing as I rested my hand on his head, actually to feel his silky looking hair. He was looking at me and suddenly, he placed his hands on my lips.

I was stunned. He looked embarassed and said that he was dizzy and did not want noise.

Then I did not know what came over me but I leaned next to his ear and whispered 'sorry' before gathering my books and hurrying to the next class leaving a dizzy confused boy behind...

 **hiiii! This is the next question... till now I have got no answers for any f the questions posted... ):**

 _ **What does annabeth says to Percy the first time they meet?**_

 **do send some answers. I'll send a shootout for all of them!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! sorry for late updates I got my exams... so on with It!**

 **K!**

 **Guest: nah... you're wrong!**

 **Ok! I'll posting the answers for the questions asked previously in the up-coming Author's note... I'll mention the names of those who tried to answer...**

 **Will's POV**

I am a son of Apollo so I can control several things that relates to the sun... namely, light...

I am also good in healing but my major power is controlling light.

Just as Drew kissed me, I was able to feel some object obstructing light from the window. So I made sure that we were completely hidden from that 'thing' which was Luke. I knew he was about to show a picture of this to Annabeth.

I also knew that annie will never ever ever believe him. It made me guilty for cheating on her...

So I pushed Drew away and mumbled a sorry as I hurried towards where Annie was waiting for me.

She noticed my slightly red lips and I told her that I bit them. She blindly believed me and made me feel more guilty... I was almost about to tell her about Drew when she said, 'Luke told me that he saw you kissing Drew but I told him that I do not believe him.

I totally smacked him but he said that one day you'll betray me and then I'll go running to him... you won't betray me, right? Will? you won't betray me right?' Her question was ringing in my ears as I hugged her and said no... but was it true?

Drew's POV

I hated to lie to Percy. He saw my red lips and asked me what happened. He thought one of the jocks abused me but I lied saying that it is lips stick. I hated it at first but loathed the idea as my loyal boyfriend believed me and led me to my class.

I decided that I will break up with him soon. For Will. Even if it meant breaking Percy's trust...

At that time I bumped into something very strange... I saw Thalia, Luke's girlfriend, kissing Nico, from Percy's class... I was happy for her. Finally she left that bastard and is now in true love...

Thalia's POV

Yes. I loved Luke. Now notice that I said _loved_ and not _love_ Luke.

I loved him when he was that goofy fun-loving mischievous son of Hermes, not when he is the sneering flirty man-whore grandson of Kronos...

I wanted more love than what he was giving me now. He is now all over Annabeth Chase and totally forgot me. Maybe that is why I do not feel guilty while kissing Nico, who truly loves me...

Maybe that is why I decided to break up with him for Nico tomorrow.

Maybe that is why he is going to end up as a lone tree in the forest... with all the jocks leaving him to wither...

that will be when he'll understand the value of friendship, of love... of what we had... of me... so let him know when he has to...

 **So... How was it? ls. review and answer for this question:**

 _ **who is the wife of Typhon?**_

 **Waiting for the answer...**


End file.
